


When A Stranger Calls

by elephantpancakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, just friends having a sleepover really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantpancakes/pseuds/elephantpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have a sleepover. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Stranger Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So I already posted a story about a narry sleepover but I wasn't quite happy with how it turned out, so I wrote another one. It's shorter, but it's more sleepover-y. It's kinda funny but in a lame way... idk man.

“Niall if you don’t get your ass over here within the next ten minutes I’m locking the door and eating all of the pizza.” Harry’s voice rang through Niall’s car as he began to speed up because to hell if he’s going to let Harry eat all of the pizza, even though he knows he won’t but just to be safe, he goes seventy-five in a sixty miles per hour zone.

“Harry, I’m literally like down the street.” Harry rolled his eyes on the other end because his idea of ‘down the street’ and Niall’s idea of ‘down the street’ are two completely different ideas.

“Whatever, Niall. Just get here.”

Twenty minutes later, Niall was finally pulling into Harry’s drive and bounding up the stairs, sleeping bag in hand and duffle slung over his shoulder.

Niall never did understand why he always brought his sleeping bag with him, he never used it. They would stay up all night and cause havoc and then be too tired to set up camp in the living room or the basement and end up passed out in Harry’s bed. It happened every time.

The door swung open and Harry greeted Niall with an irritated look and a popped hip.

“Right down the street.” Harry mimicked—very poorly—in Niall’s accent.

Niall rolled his eyes and pushed past Harry, dropping his stuff off by the door and kicking off his shoes.

“Did you actually make the pizzas already or were you bluffing?” Niall already knew the answer but he figured he’d ask for shits and giggles.

Harry sighed looking slightly defeated because yeah, he should’ve eaten the pizzas when he had the chance, make Niall suffer for making him wait so long.

“No, they’re still in the freezer.” Harry rolled his eyes at Niall’s triumphant smirk.

The boys made their way to the kitchen, pushing and shoving one another because, well, they were boys.

“Oven’s already preheated!” Harry told Niall as he went straight for the freezer. Any anger Harry had felt towards him earlier had faded and he was now very glad that he hadn’t eaten the pizzas when he had the chance. Although all you had to do was throw the pizzas into the oven, Niall always did something to them to make them taste one thousand times better. Harry watched Niall from the island as he made his founds around the kitchen, gathering spices and utensils. So glad he waited.

“Okay,” Niall slammed the oven door, turning around to face Harry and wiping his hands off on his shirt, “what now?”

The boys looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement and racing back to the living room.

Harry rummaged through the box of video games before finding the one he was looking for and shoving it into the Wii. He grabbed the controllers, tossing one to Niall, before joining him on the couch.

“You’re going down, Styles.”

“Not if you use Princess Peach again.” Harry retorted.

Niall scoffed as if that was the most ridiculous thing Harry’s ever said. Princess Peach was a fucking boss.

The next half hour consisted of yelling and screaming, wild movements and hard punches to the arm. On the second lap of their fourth time playing—they decided to do best three out of four and so far Niall was winning, two to one—Harry decided that Niall was cheating. 

“You’re cheating!” Harry accused, eyes still focused on the screen. “There’s no way Princess Peach is that—” 

“Yes! I win!” Niall fist pumped the air, almost whacking Harry in the face with his controller. 

Harry didn’t feel like arguing so instead, settled for glaring at Niall from his place on the couch as Niall took a victory lap around him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Niall and Harry shared a confused look.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry sniffed, scrunching up his nose when he got a whiff of an extremely burnt smell, something way past crispy. Then, his face contorted into one of panic as he met Niall’s own matched expression and for the second time that night, the boys raced to the kitchen, tripping over one another along the way. 

“Grab a towel and fan the fire alarm!” Niall instructed Harry as he grabbed the oven mitts from the drawer. He opened the oven, smoke filtering out and into the air, and quickly grabbed the pan, practically throwing it on top of the stove.

Niall felt Harry beside him but didn’t bother to look at him in favor of mourning his burnt masterpiece. 

Harry placed a hand on Niall’s shoulder, “I wanted it just as much as you, Ni.” Both boys sighed. “Guess we’ll have to order.”  
After the pizza was ordered, they decided a movie would be good to ease the pain of the burnt digiorno they had to dispose of. 

“Let’s watch When A Stranger Calls.”

Harry froze, his hand buried deep within the bin of movies, and looked at Niall as if he had four heads.

“You know that movie scares the shit out of me.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad.” Niall had this little smile on his face and Harry just couldn’t say no, mostly because he felt somewhat responsible for the pizza and this was his way of making things right again.

“Fine,” he sighed, really dreading this because he hates suspenseful thrillers. Most of them have this practical side to them and it could actually happen in real life or already has, like Taken. Boy does that movie really make him want to stay at home with his mom for the rest of his life.

“I’ll go make some popcorn.” Niall got up to go into the kitchen and Harry really thought about putting a different DVD in, it wouldn’t be that hard to convince Niall to watch it once it started. He could just tell Niall that the movie was already in and they could just watch When A Stranger Calls after—knowing that they probably won’t even make it through the first movie—and hope that Niall agreed, which he probably would, but then Niall was already back with the popcorn, making himself cozy on the couch and he even brought a blanket and Harry would feel like an asshole and he’d rather save his conscience the guilt trip, so he slips the movie in and takes his place next to Niall.

Harry’s tucked under Niall’s arm and the girl on the screen is walking through the room with the indoor pool when the bell rings. Harry nearly jumps out of his skin, knocking over the bowl of unfinished popcorn and molding himself further into Niall’s body.

Niall just rolls his eyes and pushes Harry off the couch because wow he’s such a baby. 

“We ordered pizza, remember, idiot?” Harry just looks up at him with this shocked expression and Niall’s seriously had enough of him, so he grabs his wallet and heads to the door.

It takes him exactly thirty strides to get to there and in those thirty steps, he thinks of an extremely devious plan.

Niall opens the door and is completely ecstatic to find his friend Zayn on the other side. He opens his mouth to say something but Niall quickly slaps a hand over his mouth and shushes him.

“Just go with me, yeah?” Zayn just widens his eyes because Niall still has his hand over his mouth and he can’t exactly say anything.

Niall takes the pizza and sits it on the table next to the door before he begins.

“HARRY! OH MY GOD! HARRY HELP!” Niall looks at Zayn, urging him say something to make this sound more believable. He just looks confused but shrugs anyway and makes a few grunting noises and lets out a few swears.

“HARRY!” Niall’s voice is shrill and he had no idea his voice could reach that octave but it must have done the trick because all he hears is ruffling and thumping and then there’s a flushed and out of breath Harry standing in front of them with a baseball bat in hand and Niall can’t help but laugh.

He’s not even sure if he could call it laughing, more like cackling and dry heaving. He’s leaning against Zayn who’s leaning against the doorframe and they’re both doubled over and there are tears starting to pool at the corners of their eyes.

“You’re jerks. Both of you are absolute jerks!” Niall knows Harry’s genuinely upset and he should probably stop laughing but he can’t because the look on Harry’s face was priceless and Zayn doesn’t help because then he says, “Honestly mate, what were you gonna do with that thing? It’s plastic.” And then they both lose it all over again.

When they were done laughing and Niall paid the bill, he took the box of pizza and the blanket and went on a hunt for Harry. It didn’t take him long—because he knew Harry better than he knew himself—before he found him on the little ledge outside of his window.

Harry could hear the door squeak and knew Niall was about to come out with him so he made room.

“You know,” Harry was talking to Niall’s butt because he refused to come out like a normal human being, thinks he’s going to roll head first off the ledge and die or summat, “I had this elaborate plan to get you back,” Niall was finally situated and raised an eyebrow at him, “but once I did all the calculations, I realized it would take at least three years just to put everything in place.”

Niall just shrugged, completely unfazed by the fact that Harry had probably planned to kill him. “Must’ve been pretty extravagant.” He threw half of the blanket over Harry and set the pizza box between them.

They sat in silence, eating pizza and watching the cars pass below.

“We should have a pillow fight.”

“We’re not starring in a chick-flick, Haz.”

“But this is a sleepover.”

“I should push you off.”

“You love me too much to do such a thing.” Niall wasn’t looking at him but he could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice.

“Eh. More like you’re my best friend by default and your mom would literally kill me.”

Harry gave a shrug and nodded. That was true.

Niall yawned before speaking again. “Stop thinking of things we can do. I’m too tired for your shenanigans.”

“We’re not going to bed.” There was a feeling in Harry’s gut that told him that’s where this was going next.

“But I’m tired.”

“Nialllllll.” Harry whined his name and Niall wanted to slap him.

“Harry.”

Harry let out an annoyed grunt. “This is the most boring sleepover ever.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“They gathered up the blanket and pizza box and carefully climbed back through the window.

When Harry got back from throwing out the pizza box, Niall was already tucked under the sheets, head buried into the pillows and soft breaths escaping his parted lips.

Harry just climbed in next to him, inviting sleep with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not sure if I want to keep my other sleepover story on here, I'm kind of on the fence but leaning more towards taking it down? If you like it and want me to keep it up, just comment on it and let me know! Thanks for reading! Love you all loads!


End file.
